El CaMbIo SaSuHiNA esta siendo corregido
by hinatita-uchiha
Summary: hinata decide declarar cele a naruto pero en eso se da cuenta de que naruto solo tiene ojos para sakura pesimo sumary denle una oportunidad soy nueva
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana muy hermoso en la aldea de konoha una kunoichi iba caminando como de costumbre con sus compañeros de equipo, se reunían en los días q tenían libres como ya eran todos unos chunin tenían muchas misiones y solo podían salir a pasear los días libres q les daba Tsunade-sama. En este día nuestros ninjas decidieron dar un paseo por Konoha ya q era su día libre y decidieron dar un paseo como equipo, caminaban sin rumbo y en eso recordaron q ninguno de los tres avían almorzado ya q se avían levantado temprano para entrenar juntos como lo hacían siempre en eso el estomago de Shino empezó a gruñir y con un su voz de costumbre les empezó a decir a sus camaradas q si iban a desayunar ya q no avían tomado nada de comer.

-no será mejor q vayamos a comer un aperitivo

-si shino-kun tiene razón tu q opinas kiba-kun

-m…. esta bien pero adonde iremos a comer

-no lose, a ti q sete antoja para comer shino-kun

-unos dangos y a ti kiba

-mm… rameen esta bien

-q les parece si vamos a comer rameen -*sonrojada* si espero q acepten esta seria mi oportunidad para hablar con Naruto-kun

-me parece una estupenda idea hinata y akamaru también le gustaría ir

-guau (ladrido)

-esta bien iremos a comer rameen

En eso los tres chunin retoman el camino hacia el puesto de Ichiraku rameen, hinata se repetía mental mente q naruto se encontrara ahí lo mas seguro es q estuviera a estas horas de la mañana después de un buen entrenamiento lo mejor es un gran tazón de rameen ese era el dilema de Naruto, Hinata quería ir a Ichiraku rameen para poder decirle a Naruto lo q sentía por él en eso recordó como es q se avía enamorado del el que le avía llamado la atención.

**-flash back- **

Un niño de tan solo 7años le gritaba al pueblo de Konoha q el seria el próximo Hokage y seria el ninja más fuerte de la aldea, muchos aldeanos murmullaron y el niño se echo a correr, una niña de tan solo 6 años poso su mirada en el niño q había gritado hace unos momentos y le pareció muy valiente de su parte, gritarle de esa manera a los aldeanos, ella con una curiosidad decidió preguntarle a su guardián preguntándole quien era ese niño.

-hikaru-san quien es ese niño

-hinata-sama no se acerque a ese niño es muy peligroso

-(murmullos de la gente) aléjate de nosotros monstruo kiubi

-hikaru-san q es el kiubi

-no lo se hinata-sama será mejor irnos sino Hiashi-sama se enojara por q llegamos tarde al entrenamiento

-hai hikaru-san

En eso hikaru y hinata caminaron hacia la mansión hyuga, en el momento q llegaron Hiashi ordeno a hikaru preparar a hinata para una batalla con su hermana menor para ver cuanto avía mejorado en su entrenamiento, en un instante hinata se presento en el doyo familia para así dar comienzo ala demostración de su entrenamiento, hanabi la hermana menor de hinata ella fue la q empezó a atacar hinata con poca dificultad tapaba los ataques q recibía por parte de su hermana menor, ella logro golpearla unas veces pero hubo un golpe q logro tirar por completo ala pequeña hinata y con ese resultado hiashi dio por terminado la demostración no sin antes decirle a hinata q era una vergüenza para la familia q no merecía ser la heredera del clan, hinata al escuchar tales palabras de su padre decidió salir corriendo de el doyo familia y olvidar todo lo q avía escuchando, corrió por fuera de los territorios hyuga y dio a para en un pequeño parque donde tropezó con unos niños mas grandes q ella al momento ella se disculpo pero los niños no le creyeron la disculpa y la tiraron al piso de rodillas gritándole q les diera una disculpa des de el corazón, hinata por mas q les pedía disculpas los niños no la soltaban asta q apareció un niño peli rubio con una cara de pocos amigos y les empezó a gritar q dejaran ala niña en paz al ver q los otros niños no hicieron caso el se les aventó y empezó a golpearlos pero como eran tres contra uno al peli rubio le dieron una paliza en eso llego hikaru el guardián de hinata para ahuyentar halos otros niños pero al ver q estaba el niño kiubi decidió jalar a hinata y llevársela.

-Hikaru-san espera ese niño me salvo déjame darle las gracias

-hinata-sama no quiero q se acerque ase niño

-esta bien hikaru-san

**-fin flash back- **

En ese momento fue cuando hinata empezó a mirar a ese niño q no se rendía y siempre lograba lo q el quería, poco a poco fue hablando con el pero siempre su timidez no la dejaban terminar lo q ella le quería decir hoy era el día en q se iba a declara hoy seria un gran día para ella si le contraria todo lo q siente por el, en eso una voz muy parecida la saca de su trance.

-hinata ya llegamos

-he a gomen kiba-kun estaba un poco distraída

-si ya vimos en q tanto piensas

-(*sonrojada*) en nada Kiba-kun

-mentirosa di nos anda hinata sabes q puedes confiar en nosotros-con una vocecilla juguetona

-kiba déjala sus razones a detener para no contarnos- con su voz habitual

-arigato Shino-kun- sonrojada

Bienvenidos les dijo una joven muy bonita era la hija del dueño del restaurante, ella les indico q en la barra se encontraba el ninja imperativo q la mayoría buscaba debes en cuando, al momento q cedieron cuenta q naruto estaba como de costumbre devorando una montaña de rameen los tres chunin decidieron saludarlo.

-hola Naruto- saludo Shino y Kiba

-(*sonrojada*) h-hola n-naruto-kun

-ha hola chicos, hinata-chan q los trae por aquí

-guau (ladrido)

-a hola akamaru

-decidimos venir a comer un aperitivo antes de salir a pasear, shino quería ir a comer dangos pero hinata, akamaru y yo ganamos ambos queríamos comer rameen verdad hinata

-h-hai Kiba-kun-contestando con su tartamudeo de siempre

-meda dos platos de rameen y leche para akamaru tu q vas a comer shino

-m... meda una bola de arroz

-queeee…. Solo eso vas a comer no lo puedo permitir shino tu también comerás rameen cierto hinata

-hai shino-kun kiba-kun tiene razón- con cara de preocupación

-esta bien

-muy buena decisión shino el rameen es el mejor desayuno q un ninja puede comer jeja- con pose genial

-muy bien señor q sean tres tazones de rameen

-enseguida salen

En eso se escucha una voz muy conocida, Sakura llega abrazando a naruto y diciéndole q si aceptaba ser su novia ya q la noche anterior Naruto se avía declarado por quinceava vez a Sakura y al fin avía aceptado, el ninja interactivo salto por todo el establecimiento de felicidad ya q su amor platónico había aceptado ser su novia, todos los chicos felicitaron ala pareja pero en el momento q hinata los felicito los demás cedieron cuenta q ella no se encontraba bien la noticia le había caído de sorpresa.

-m-muchas f-felicidades Sakura-san naruto-kun q sean muy felices

-muchas gracias hinata-chan no sabes lo feliz q me ciento al fin podre estar con la mujer q e amado

-cállate naruto-baka

-auch por q me pegas Sakura-chan

-por baka

-eto... Chicos me a-acorde q t-tengo q hacer unas c-cosas en la m-mansión y no podre ir con u-ustedes g-gomen

-hinata ya aviamos quedado q íbamos ir a pasear juntos

-no ay problema verdad kiba

-no ay problema hinata- con una cara enojada

-arigato chicos- dando una pequeña reverencia

En eso hinata sale corriendo a todo lo q le dan sus piernas no puede creer q su naruto-kun ya tiene una relación con Sakura y q además ella es la mujer q el siempre a querido, se repetía mentalmente q fue una tonta al creer q naruto se fijaría en ella nunca tubo oportunidad el solo tenia ojos para Sakura. Hinata seguía corriendo asta llegar alas afueras de la aldea fue tanto su decepción q no se fijo por donde iba caminando q se tropezó con una roca fue a para a un acantilado si no fuera por esa roca no hubiera caído, en el momento q cae al vacio de acantilado ella ce dice mental mente esto será lo mejor para todos, hinata cierra los ojos y no pensar en nada para así no poder sentir cuando su cuerpo agá impacto con el suelo.

Mientras en otro lado del bosque por las afueras de konoha un joven de cabello rebelde y ojos negros se encontraba merodeando por un camino que nadie solía transitar, en eso se encuentra un bulto decide ir a investigar para ver de qué se trata o de quien será, se acerco mas rápido al escuchar un quejido de dolor al ver q era una joven mas o menos de su edad y q portaba un protector de konoha decidió dejarla en el mismo lugar ese no era su asunto de seguro su equipo de misión no tardaría en encontrarla y si a el lo miraban con ella tratarían de llevarlo ala fuerza ala aldea, decidió seguir su camino ya era un año q había dejado su equipo ataka se sentía mas cómodo viajar solo ya había matado a itachi y se sentía culpable su sensei tenia razón la venganza no le trajo nada bueno a hora se encontraba vagando de pueblo en pueblo madara le ofreció q se uniera akatzuki pero el se negó su ex equipo acepto e septo jugo el decidió ir a un bosque desolado tenia miedo de dañar ala gente y los otros dos son pareja al fin decidieron trabajan en akatzuki, ellos encontraron la felicidad pero el estova destinado a estar solo y vagar por la obscuridad, al darse cuenta q llevaba un buen tramo recorrido la conciencia le remordió mas bien la curiosidad por saber quien era esa kunoichi decidió regresar por ella y curar las heridas q traía, camino con ella en brazos asta recargarla en el tronco de un frondoso árbol y poder curarla, limpia y venda una q otra herida y solo falta esperar a q despierte se sienta a un lado y espera en eso la kunoichi empieza a reaccionar.

-m… en donde estoy y por q me duele la cabeza

- ya despertaste te encontré tirada y mal herida deberías agradecer-hablando un su típica voz ronca

En eso hinata reacciona al escuchar esa voz tan conocida para ella se voltea y para su sorpresa se encuentra con Uchiha Sasuke el traidor de Konoha muchos ninjas lo avían buscado y ella q no lo estaba buscado lo encontró.

-etto… uchiha-san q hace usted por aquí, hace mucho q Naruto-kun lo esta buscando por q siempre huye de el

-hmp, eso no te incunve

-gomen no era mi intención molestarlo-cabizbaja

-hmp no me estas molestando yo solo te encontré tirada y decidí ayudarte ay un problema con eso- cambiando el tema

-no uchiha-san lamento el inconveniente

-hmp como quieras

-cera mejor q me baya ya esta atardeciendo y no le quiero causar mas molestias

Hinata decide ponerse de pie pero se marea y cae sobre sasuke este no le dice nada solo se quedan viendo uno al otro, no sedan cuenta q ya esta por anochecer y el gruñir del estomago de hinata los saca del trance.

-garr… gomen- apenada por el ruido de su estomago

-parece q no as comido verdad

- ya comí Uchiha-san-grrrr….

-tu estomago dice otra cosa

-h-ha gomen Uchiha-san

- por que siempre te disculpas y dime sasuke no soy mayor para q me hables de usted

-gomen u-uchi… sasuke-san

-tu nombre

-e

-cual es tu nombre por tus ojos debes de ser una hyuga

-hai soy hyuga hinata mucho gusto sasuke-san

-hmp vámonos

-adonde sasuke-san

-hmp tu solo sígueme

Sasuke decide ayudar a hinata ya q esta afectada por el golpe y aun se siente mareada, caminan un buen rato y llegan a una posada y sasuke pide algo de comer, mientras tanto en Konoha dos chunin se encontraban desesperados buscando a su compañera de equipo ya en la tarde avían decidido ir a buscar a su casa pero Neji les había dicho q todavía no llegaba, a Shino algo sele hiso muy extraño y decidió partir con Kiba y akamaru.

-Kiba tu también notas algo extraño

-si hinata dijo q regresaría a su casa ya que tenia q hacer unos deberes

-debemos buscar si no la encontramos le reportaremos a Tsunade-sama

Kiba y Shino buscaron por los alrededores de Konoha y no encontraron a hinata, decidieron ir con Tsunade a reportar q no encuentran a su compañera de equipo, Tsunade les da una misión encontrar a hinata.

–Kiba Shino avisen a Neji, Naruto y Sakura q hinata está desaparecida sumisión es encontrarla-con rara de preocupación mira hacia la ventana y susurra q se teme lo peor

-si Tsunade-sama

En otro la do de Konoha una pareja de chunin se encontraban abrasados y diciéndose q se querían, Sakura nunca se imagino q estar con Naruto sería lindo pero poco a poco se dio cuenta lo mucho q la quería Naruto y acepto los sentimientos de Naruto en eso llega Kiba, Shino y Neji informándoles q tenían una misión y q se trataba de buscar a hinata. Mientras que en la posada hinata se encuentra comiendo un delicioso tazón de rameen, Sasuke solo toma una taza de té pero al momento q es cucha q hinata no está comiendo dirige su mirada hacia ella y se da cuenta q esta lo está viendo con una mirada sospechosa.

-Sasuke-san espere un momento por q me está ayudando

-hmp solo come y no preguntes

Hinata entiende q Sasuke no le va a dar una respuesta más clara así q decide guardar silencio, Sasuke se da cuenta de ello y decide preguntar q es lo q le pasa-

- que te sucede

-nada solo he tenido algunos problemas con mi clan, y también-cabizbaja

Sasuke sin más interés decide retomar su marcha y seguir vagando por los pueblos, hinata se dio cuenta de que la ignoraba decidió perseguirlo pero en el intento solo se gano una mirada acecina por parte de él.

-ya me has hecho perder bastante tiempo-con una mirada penetrante

-además no quiero la compañía de una kunoichi q se cae por los acantilados

-e-etto Uchiha-san estoy aquí

En el momento q hinata le reclamaba a Sasuke se mareo por el fuerte dolor de cabeza q le dio, el Uchiha cedió cuenta de q hinata iría a parar al suelo decidió amortiguar la caída pero el cálculo le salió mal que termino besando a hinata, hinata al momento sintió los labios de el Uchiha decidió apartarlo y reclamarle.

-s-Sasuke-s-san p-por q hiso eso-tartamudeando y con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-s-solo trataba de ayudarte!-sonrojado

-y por q te sonrojas Sasuke-san-jugando con sus dedos

-en su mente- por q tu ve q decir eso soy un idiota- te puedes ir con migo pero no me causes problemas

-hai está bien Sasuke-san


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Hinata y Sasuke empiezan a caminar por el pueblo donde avían comido, des pues de tanto caminar decidieron descansar en una banca de un hermoso parque, Sasuke empieza a preguntarle cosas personales y ella le cuenta como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-¿y dime por q no quieres regresar a Konoha?

-ya te lo explique, he tenido problemas familiares. Y ya q me estas prestando atención te diere q ellos me odian lo siento en su mirada, para mi padre soy muy débil, me trata distinto al igual q todos los del clan-con la mirada hacia abajo

En eso hinata empieza a recordar momentos de su infancia y le platica a Sasuke, recordaba q ella siempre se esforzaba en todo pero su padre no lo veía ya q para el ella era un completo desastre y no me recia llevar el titulo de heredera del clan Hyuga, selo recordaba a cada rato, para el hanabi era la ideal para llevar ese título pero por desgracia nació después q hinata.

**-flash back-**

Una pequeña niña de tan solo seis años se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de una gran mansión, corría con tanta emoción en busca de su padre ya q le pediría q entrenara con ella pero al momento q curso un pasillo se encontró con las voces de los sabios del clan decidió marcharse pero al momento q escucho la de su padre decidió esconderse y escuchar atentamente.

-me esforzare mas y así podre ser fuerte como mi padre y amable como mi madre, le pediré a mi padre q me ayude a entrenar.

-ya no se q hacer con ella

-padre, ¿los ancianos? q hacen ellos aquí- escuchando la conversación

-tu hija es muy débil, hasta la venció uno de la segunda rama, eso es una deshonra, no se q has hecho estos años Hiashi, ella es la heredera principal de tu casa y así es como piensa actuar?

-tienes razón, mi hija no es capaz de hacer nada bien, solo me ha estado estorbando, empezare a entrenar a hanabi como veo ella es más fuerte q hinata

-padre-llorando

**-fin flash back- **

Hinata se encontraba llorando en aquella banca, Sasuke solo se limitaba a observarla pero al momento de q él iba a decirle unas palabras ella se levanto y empezó a gritar y decir q ella avía hecho todo por mejorar pero para ellos no les bastaba con eso en eso se dejo caer al piso y susurro q preferiría q estuvieran muertos, Sasuke al momento de q ella cayó al piso él le dijo q se calmara q el la comprendía perfectamente la tranquilizo y le dijo q no era para q reaccionara de esa manera, Sasuke decidió emprender el camino ya q se hacía más tarde.

-gracias Sasuke-san-limpiando el resto de las lagrimas

-hmp – caminando

Mientras en otro lado un equipo se encontraba buscando a su camarada ya q ella se avía perdido y no la hallaban por ningún lado, llevaban un buen rato buscándola y no tenían rastro de ella, en eso akamaru percibió un olor de ella cerca de las afueras de Konoha

-guau

-q pasa akamaru

-guau, guau

-akamaru encontró su aroma en aquella dirección

-por donde Kiba-preguntando preocupado

-guíanos akamaru

-guau

Todos siguieron a Kiba y akamaru, pero al momento q entraron al pueblo el aroma desapareció, Shino recomendó separarse y recopilar información, todos se separaron pero ninguno tuvo éxito pero Sakura anduvo preguntando a varias personas y dicen a verla visto por estos rumbos

-Sakura estas segura q esta por aquí-preocupado

-si Naruto

-hinata-sama donde estará

-se está haciendo tarde. Mejor la buscaremos mañana

En el otro lado del pueblo hinata caminaba tras un Sasuke pensativo ya q estaba pensando donde iban pasar la noche ya q se hacía más tarde y con la condición de hinata no era recomendable acampar en el intemperie, en eso pasaron por una posada y decidieron llegar y pedir dos cuartos para dormir, una anciana les da la bienvenida y les pregunta si son recién casados y quieren una habitación.

-bienvenidos en q les puedo servir- muy alegre

-yuki prepara el futon de recién casados

-hai oba-sama-sonrojada

-q sean dos habitaciones

-pero no son recién casados

-(*sonrojada*) n-no

-pero solo tengo una habitación

-hmp está bien, pero q sean dos futones

-yuki entonces prepara dos

-hai oba-sama

Los jóvenes comen tranquilamente mientras la pequeña niña prepara la habitación un rato después llega la misma pequeña diciendo q la habitación esta lista sasuke paga la comida y le pregunta ala niña por donde esta la habitación ella les indica por donde es llegan y sasuke le dice q donde se puede duchar ella le dice q hay unas aguas termales en la planta baja q están disponibles por si gustan usarlas.

-regreso mas tarde voy a ducharme no salgas sola

-hai sasuke-san

Más tarde con hinata

-mm… ya se tardo sasuke-san y yo también quiero ducharme y si le dejo una nota diciéndole q voy air a ducharme no creo q se enoje

Hinata escribe el recado y lo deja en un pequeño mueble y decide ir a buscar ala pequeña para preguntarle q si tiene ropa limpia q le proporcione y poder lavar su ropa camina hacia la entrada y se encuentra con la pequeña y le informa q en el baño ay batas y q la ropa se la entregue cuando termine el baño para poder lavarla, hinata decide entrar y darse un gran baño y olvidar todo lo malo y poder empezar una nueva vida.

-que hermoso esta el baño, el agua esta deliciosa será mejor q me moje primero y luego me ciento

Hinata entra al agua y se relaja un momento asta q escucho una voz conocida y se asusta al saber quien es el dueño de tal voz

-s-sasuke-san q h-hace a-aquí este e-es el b-baño de mujeres

-te equivocas este es el baño de hombres

-que….. (Gritando)

-(sonrisa made Uchiha) q sucede este es un baño mixto

-gomen me tengo q ir- sale corriendo

-como quieras

Hinata sale corriendo disparada hacia la habitación q ni se acuerda q le tenia q dar la ropa a yuki para q cela tuviera lista, camina con cierta vergüenza, entra a los vestidores por la ropa y decide ir a entregarla en eso se encuentra con un sasuke muy relajado como si no le hubiera afectado nada.

-creo q decidiste bañarte después de todo

-etoo m… h-hai s-sasuke-san

-sabes esa toalla no cubre todo (sonrisa made uchiha)

-he… kyaaaa-gritando y toda asustada

Sasuke sigue su curso al cuarto designado, hinata se queda parada con la cara toda roja, Sasuke entra a la habitación muy como en eso se prepara para ir a dormir pero un recuerdo le llega.

**-flash back- **

-Esa toalla no cubre nada

-he….. kyaaaaa

**-fin flash back- **

-no puedo cree r q una kunoichi tenga ese cuerpo a esa edad

Hinata todavía estaba apenada nunca se imagino q un hombre la viera en esas pintas estaba tan apenada q no sintió cuando yuki le hablo para q le diera su ropa, hinata le entrego la ropa y de pregunto q si le podría prestar una yukata para poder dormir ella le dijo q la acompañara y le entrego una yukata azul marino con florecitas blancas le agradeció y se dispuso air a su habitación ya q estaba cansada y quería descansar pero al momento q ella se encuentra en la puerta recuerda lo q le dijo Sasuke

**-flash back- **

-Esa toalla no cubre nada

-he….. kyaaaaa

**-fin flash back- **

-tranquila de seguro yace durmió- apenada

Hinata decide asomarse por la ventana y mirar si Sasuke ya estaba dormido y para su mala suerte no estaba dormido estaba mirando la ventana, decidió colarse sin q nadie la viera pero se tropezó con la cobija de fotón y callo.

-mientras te quedes te quedes en tu lugar

-h-hai Sasuke-san

continuara...

hola mi nombre es jaz pero me dicen hinatita-uchiha bueno a qui les traego una gran historia me inpire de un doujinshi de mi amiga hinatitaXD ella me dio permiso de agarrar pedasos de su historia

espero que sea de su agrado comenten y ps si gustan a portar alguna idea u otra cosa no duden en decir bye bye

un saludo a todos


End file.
